沉睡的獅子降臨
戰鬥資訊 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 隊員人數最多5人（包括同行者） |mission-3 = 使用幻獸終結「沉睡的獅子」 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 沉睡的獅子 |drop = 暗之結晶 暗之大結晶 }} Boss 能力 * Meteor - Unmitigated non-elemental magic damage to all units * Drifting Off - Increases DEF and puts itself to Sleep * Awoken - Wakes self 觸發 *Will trigger Meteor when Magic is used. *After you reach the 50%/20% HP threshold, will trigger Meteor. 備註 * The 'Sleep' effect from Drifting Off is exclusive to this fight unlike the status ailment sleep. * First time reward after defeating in Chamber of the Fallen: Enhancer * Bard abilities that sing over multiple turns will awaken each turn and provoke physical attacks. * Tellah's Recall does not provoke Meteor, despite it casting spells. 策略 *Intangir starts off the battle by Drifting Off, which puts itself to sleep and raises its DEF for three turns. Intangir will not counter-attack for the first turn. *Avoid casting spells and summoning Espers against Intangir as it will counter attack with a devastating Meteor. Even with Full Break and Focus up, meteor will still deal significant damage to an average team. *Although spells are ill-advised, Special Abilities reliant on MAG will still work and won't trigger Meteor. Kefka is a good option for this as his Hyperdrive deals unmitigated damage that can reach close to 30,000-40,000 damage through the use of buffs and debuffs. *Physical attacks, Special Abilities, using items, or any other action except the standard defend command will trigger Intangir to counter with two physical attacks. *Healing can be done by stocking up on X-Potions and Hi-Potions. Special Abilities that heal are typically too underwhelming, with the exception being Freya's Six Dragons and Reis's Wind. Assuming the party can survive a Meteor, bringing two healers with Curaja to out-heal the incoming damage will also work. *As defending will not wake Intangir up, it is possible to wait out its defense buff by defending for the first three turns. *At 50% and 20% HP thresholds, Intangir will cast Meteor. It is a good idea to recast debuffs and buffs such as Full Break (or Magic Break) and Focus right before. Defending will also reduce the damage from meteor. *Focus and Full Break or Delita's Crush Armor (or Magic Break) are invaluable in this fight. Vaan is one of the best supports in this fight as he has access to both skills and contributes above-average physical damage. Celes can be considered the second best with Magic Break instead of Full Break. Warrior of Light, Delita, and Lid are notable mentions. *Companions can be brought into this fight, making it easy to bring a Vaan friend with you. *If you have more than one units with Barrage, then decrease its defense with Full Break, Armor Break, or Delita's Crush Armor, increase your team's attack with Cheer, and pummel it with Barrage. Fina is a good unit to use for Cheer. *Lightning and Chizuru can deal great amounts of damage using the method mentioned above. However a Luneth unit with Dual Wield and decent equipment can deal close to 150,000-160,000 damage in total with Cut Through, provided Intangir is debuffed and Luneth buffed with the respective skills mentioned above. Accompanied with other defense piercing attacks, it is possible to defeat Intangir in a single turn. *Units with Auto-Regen (like Charlotte) can be very useful here. You can defend until your Regen fully heals your unit while Intangir sleeps. That way you could defeat Intangir with only one unit. However that unit needs enough DEF to survive 2 physical attacks (which can both be critical hits), SPR to survive a Meteor, and health. You should be prepared to fight an hour's long fight. 攻略短片